


[快新/快柯]咫尺

by UchihaLiberty



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bottom!Kudou Shinichi, M/M, Top!Kuroba Kaito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaLiberty/pseuds/UchihaLiberty
Summary: 黑羽快斗x江户川柯南
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 39





	[快新/快柯]咫尺

**Author's Note:**

> 黑羽快斗x江户川柯南

（起）  
在江户川柯南被送进医院的这段时间里，他一直昏昏沉沉，意识飘了起来，人声嘈杂，疼痛感竟然都显得虚无。有人掀开了他的衣服，医用橡胶手套上滑石粉的触感尤为清晰，酒精涂抹在皮肤上凉凉的，针管扎进去，药液缓缓淌进血管，给他业已支离破碎的生命力注入能量。  
有很多人来看过他，还有人握着他的手，充满期待地说：  
“你一定要好起来啊，柯南君。”  
更多让他熟悉的是ICU病房的医护人员，毕竟探视时间有限，并且他在奔赴最终决战之前特意交代过，除了少数知情人以外，他身为江户川柯南时期的大部分朋友都以为他被国外的亲戚接走了，而不是命悬一线地躺在病床上，每天靠葡萄糖和营养针剂过活。  
ICU病房总是不安静的，监护仪器此起彼伏地鸣叫着，有节奏的蜂鸣昭示着尚且平稳的生命状态，在他清醒过来之前，日复一日地听见医生站定在自己床前，和护士交流着自己的恢复状况、用药量和接下来的治疗方案。  
他同时捕捉到了医护人员的叹惋。  
“这么年轻，就遭受这种痛苦，真是……”  
在他彻底清醒的前一天夜里，他被一阵尖锐的蜂鸣报警声从睡梦里唤醒，眼前仍旧是白茫茫、雾气缥缈的一片，凌乱的脚步声从一边奔来，停驻在他的右边，忙不迭地为他的邻床做着心肺复苏和电除颤，心脏监护仪止不住地疯狂呼叫，就像在代替这个弥留之际的病人为他所经受的病痛呻吟。  
他用力地偏了偏头，朦胧的视野里出现影影绰绰穿着白大褂的人形，他只觉全身冰凉，似乎在这一瞬间和这个素味蒙面的陌生人有了共感，他颇惋惜地闭上了眼，抢救工作还在如火朝天进行着，他心里默默替他祈祷，让他活下来吧。  
然后他醒了，苏醒的当天正好碰到警方自他入院以来一周三次的例行探视，在护士再三的叮嘱和安室透的眼神威胁下，警视厅派来做笔录的小警察犹犹豫豫地把录音笔和本子收回包里，瑟瑟缩缩的样子像一只刚出壳的小鹌鹑，看着这个职场新人，他久违地笑了一下，甫一动作，脸颊肌肉牵拉，干燥的嘴唇登时裂开了一道口子，淡淡的血腥味涌进口腔，安室透瞧见了这个小伤口，转身去护士台拿棉签，他腹诽这人小题大做，但也无余力去阻止。  
“解药正在制作中，等你身体机能恢复就可以吃了，开不开心？”安室透在这次行动中也受了伤，但比他正中后脑勺幸运得多，最大的伤处就是右臂骨折，石膏还没拆，正吊着膀子，拿不太擅长的左手用沾了生理盐水的湿棉签戳了戳他的嘴唇，随即把它扔进垃圾桶，语气轻松得像平日里闲聊那般。  
“还可以吧。”他舔了舔唇角，“对不起，让大家担心了。”  
安室透摆摆手表示没关系，“已经结束了。”  
“怎么会结束呢？”他漾起一丝轻松的笑意，“如果我坚持这条路，就永远不会结束。”

好在曾经打下了良好的身体基础，苏醒后一周的查房里每天都能听见主治惊喜的表扬，诸如不愧是小孩子，生命力就是这样旺盛，老年人比不了之类的。  
恢复意识后，他得知夜里那个曾经一度生命垂危的邻床病人实际上相当年轻，他在昏迷期间听见的叹息不只是在惋惜他，还有这个从火灾现场死里逃生、却被有毒气体侵害了肺部的高中生。  
他不知道他的名字，在医院，他们只有一个单调的床位号作为自己的象征，他是13床，封建迷信中象征着不详的数字，而邻床那个和工藤新一本人年纪相仿的少年，是14床。  
少年的伤显然比他重得多，在他迅速好转，摘下监护仪器准备转入普通病房的时候，他留意到14床的少年还被一个巨大的氧气面罩扣住了大半张脸，身上连接着各种管子和电线，它们从雪白的被褥下摆蜿蜒出来，在小小的屏幕上倔强地显示着这个人的生命还在延续。  
接下来是无穷无尽的笔录问讯和复健，公安方面专门给他开辟了一个单人病房，每天都有各式各样的人过来问着他差不多的问题，他半倚在床头不厌其烦地走着警方的流程。最后几天FBI的人也来了，不过朱蒂没有说其它的话，只是温柔地笑着，表扬他“干得漂亮。”  
笔录做完后终于解放了亲友探视，服部平次一脸怒气地指着他的鼻子，操着一口大阪腔说：“下回再这么不顾性命就没他这个朋友了。”，他只得讨好地笑着：“身体率先做出反应了嘛。”  
服部斜睨了他一眼，气哼哼地抱着双臂，头扭过去朝窗外看了几秒，好似用这几秒钟把自己说服了似的，又转过来说：“这次你可是立了大功了，要不是牵扯到保密条例，政府那边恨不得马上把你的条条功绩列出来供大家瞻仰，你成为英雄了啊。”  
“最起码也要等我回归工藤新一了再说嘛，不然怎么接受褒奖呢？”他的元气恢复得不错，为了让好友不再因他的以身犯险而生气，特意带着骄傲的口吻，抑扬顿挫地调笑道。  
“那个啊，已经研制成功了哦，就等你出院啦。”  
“是嘛。”他笑意更盛，难免对未来久违的高中生生活产生了期待。

没有什么能比吞下解药，经历极度高热、肌肉撕裂般的拉扯后，发现自己还是原来的样子还要绝望的事情了。他扔下准备更换的衣服，推门走出去，客厅围坐着一群人，目光齐刷刷地看过来，看见他还是小孩的模样，皆在用困惑的眼神打量他。  
“新一，怎么了吗？”有希子率先走过来，蹲下身子摸了摸他布满虚汗的额头，撩起汗湿的刘海，声音轻柔。  
“不行……”他全身都在战栗，每一寸骨骼和肌肉都因为药效作用针刺般痛着，心跳得极快，喉咙干涩，他如蚊蝇般喃喃自语。似乎是不相信似的，他求救般看向坐在沙发上的灰原，灰原一瞬间悟了他的意思，但回以了一个不解的神情。  
“……为什么？”  
他产生了永久抗药性，原因不明。  
他再也不能是工藤新一了。

工藤新一成为了英雄，以一个牺牲者的姿态。

经过为期一个月配方的反复调试和身体检查后，在他的主动要求下又吞了两枚解药，因为过激的身体反应险些引发过敏性休克再度被送进ICU。昏迷醒来后他被有希子抱住了，漂亮的母亲流着眼泪劝他不要再用自己的生命去铤而走险，就这样吧，这样也挺好。  
他垂下眼眸，刚从高烧中回复，一身黏腻酸臭的冷汗，母亲痛心疾首的眼泪像滚烫火焰，从脖颈一路流进他的心里。  
于是早就编辑好的宣传稿和高中生侦探工藤新一的讣告一起被挂上了网络和报刊的头条，引起了舆论的轩然大波。  
一方面是对工藤新一年少有为的聪明才干的大力赞许，一方面是天妒英才的浓重伤感和惋惜。  
日本公安把江户川柯南的身份彻底合法化，他拥有了曾经苦恼头痛的护照和具有法律效力的身份证明，他将作为工藤家的远房亲戚，寄住在工藤优作夫妇美国的家中。  
他无法再留在日本，他无法直面在失踪了好几个月后突然得知他死讯的毛利兰，还有曾经一齐欢笑过的帝丹同窗。  
这是一场盛大的葬礼，他站在角落里看着一个又一个前来悼念的人在他空空如也的棺椁前献花。临到末了，他解下自己别在胸口的花，郑重地走到自己的黑白照片面前，放下花朵，深深鞠躬。  
工藤新一将永远停留在17岁。  
他默默地对自己说：以后，我就是江户川柯南了。

（承）  
黑羽快斗不得不承认自己大意了，许是高看了自己的实力，或是小觑了那群人鱼死网破的本领。当他被熊熊烈火围困的时候，灵魂几近出窍，脑海中居然跑起走马灯来。  
他觉得自己可能要死在这里了，每一次呼吸都伴随着胸腔肺叶撕裂般的疼痛，他喉头腥咸的味道愈来愈浓重，最后直接咳出了一口浓稠的鲜血，血渍泛着泡沫，在明明灭灭的火光中倒映出自己的影子。他眼前发黑，视野尽头是闪烁的白光。  
他索性放弃了挣扎，脱力地平躺在地上，任由倒塌的房梁压着他的大腿，右腿早已从尖锐的疼痛到麻木，现在大抵正被火烘烤着，慢慢化为碳火最后归于灰烬吧。  
他用手掐了掐自己的掌心，努力留住了最后一丝清明，他嘴角扬起一抹微笑，角度帅气完美，正如他每次夜里穿上规整的白色礼服，戴上怪盗假面的样子。  
在意识彻底丧失前，他感觉自己的身体陡然一轻，接着便是久违了的清新空气，像甘泉一般涌进快要被烈焰灼烧至枯萎的肺叶，他贪婪地大口呼吸着，听见用担架抬着他往前跑着的人用嗔怪的语气自言自语道：  
“现在的小孩真是有够乱来的……”  
他好想笑，但是全身剩余的能量都已经供给给中枢用以维持基础生命代谢，他只能像尸体一样躺在那儿，在心中默默说：乱来的小孩可不止他一个，米花町的江户川柯南，是个比他还拼命的……什么呢？侦探？  
相比名侦探，其实他更想唤他，英雄。  
他忽然很想见他，浓烈的、名为后悔的情绪在心中酝酿成形，逐渐成为涌上鼻头的酸涩，最后汇聚成一滴泪从紧闭的眼角划过。  
看护他的人嘟嘟囔囔地找来湿纸巾擦拭掉他被火熏得发黑的脸，顺带拭去了这滴悄无声息的眼泪。  
他想起在上一次与名侦探相遇的时候，他默不作声地看着他举起手上的宝石，对着皎洁宁静的月光窥探着什么。又是一次徒劳的行动，他对此早就习以为常，顺手把宝石抛给名侦探的时候，对上了侦探那双能够窥破真相的湛蓝眼眸，在那一瞬间，他忽而觉得世间一切精雕细琢的宝石都比不过眼前的这一对眉眼。  
“你在找什么？”  
侦探这样问他。  
一时间他无比慌张，夜色替他掩盖了这一刻的失态，他装作听不懂的样子耸了耸肩，说了些惯常的套路话，一举跃下天台飞走了，现在回顾彼时自己的身影，狼狈得有些像在逃。  
名侦探正身陷在属于自己的麻烦中，他从旁尚能窥得一二，他知晓他面临的挑战不比他小，他没有道理拉无辜者下水，哪怕是热心善良如斯的工藤新一——况且他犹有对自己能力的笃定和自信。  
结果还是自信过头。

他像被扔进了深海之中，长相可怖的深海生物在他身边游动、徘徊，他一直保持着一种不知名的惊惧在这个漫长的梦中深眠。他一度以为自己会被这浓重的黑色彻底吞噬，直到一阵刺耳的蜂鸣犹如一道惊雷从茕茕天宇劈落而下，刹那间好似穿透了他的灵魂。  
周围突然涌入熙熙攘攘的吵闹声，胸口的压力骤然消失，陌生的声音如释重负地说着：“心跳血压恢复。”  
他终于有了身体的实感，受了伤的右脚正被高高地吊起，冰凉的电极片重新被贴在胸口，扣了大半个脸的面罩正源源不绝地朝他的体内灌注着氧气，他全身都在疼，但最有存在感的应该是他的心脏，此刻仿佛焕发了新生，正强有力地搏动着。  
而后他又睡了过去，这回不再是骇人的噩梦，而是湛蓝如洗的天空，绵软的草地，和煦温柔的风，还有温暖的阳光。

FBI探员用责怪的语气说：以后不要这么莽撞，要是我们再耽误一点点，你就死在现场了知道吗。  
鼻饲管和气管插管阻挡了他正欲滔滔不绝的反驳，诸如：居然还有下次？不要再让未成年人冒险了啊，你们这帮失职的大叔！！  
他只能睁着那双漂亮的眼睛，十分无辜地眨了两下，气得詹姆斯探员的脸又黑了几分。  
如果黑羽盗一还在世，许是和詹姆斯的年纪差不多大，詹姆斯的儿子早夭，念及妻子体弱，再也没有生育。在他最初和FBI接触的时候，詹姆斯便格外体恤他，每次交换情报的时候都要反复叮嘱他注意安全，他觉得这个男人可能是在自己身上看见了他那个没来得及长大的儿子的影子。  
意识到此，他感到有些愧疚，他不敢想象詹姆斯在倒塌的房屋残骸中找到几乎毫无生命体征的自己时的心情；就像他无法想象他恢复自主生活能力后，看见已经过期的、工藤新一死讯的时候，郁结在胸的是何种滋味。

他抱着一束向日葵去扫了墓，彼时的他能够出院已是勉强，詹姆斯推着轮椅把他带到米花町的公墓。这天的天气很好，天空仅有一丝缱绻流云，犹如被拉扯开来的丝绵，被民航飞机的飞行轨迹划开一道弧线。阳光耀眼，米花町的一切都沐浴在这暖洋洋的光线下，显得温和可人。  
他强撑着站了起来，敬畏肃穆地把包装精美的向日葵放在花团锦簇的墓前，工藤新一成为了大家的英雄，除了他还有无数敬仰者前来探望，他的心意就如沧海一粟落入这盛大的惋惜与怀恋里，仅泛起了一丝涟漪。  
他凝视着墓碑正中名侦探神采飞扬的照片，少年眉宇舒展，笑容光彩照人，鲜活到让他觉得下一秒，名侦探就能从照片的彼端走出来，用骄傲神气的语气喝住他，让他别想跑，快点交还宝石。  
可惜那场大火实在烧得厉害，月下魔术师怪盗基德已经和潘多拉一齐被付之一炬了。  
胸口一阵闷痛，他攥紧了衣服向前一步踉跄，詹姆斯还未来得及伸出手，他便跪倒在冰凉的墓碑前，嘶哑残破的呼吸声愈发沉重，不一会儿喘出了腥甜的味道，他压着嗓子喊了一声，而后是窒息的恸哭。

“他和你很像。”詹姆斯说。  
“不，并不像，我和他完全是不同的两个人，只是都有以身犯险的毛病罢了。”他笑着回答。  
“你们都是英雄。”詹姆斯抚了抚他头顶乱翘的发梢，柔声鼓励道。

他的恢复能力惊人，本来詹姆斯还担心他在经历大悲大痛后精神会一撅不振，但他却呈现出了一个极端相反的面貌。  
残党钻了空子逃去了欧洲，根据可靠情报来看还在蠢蠢欲动着，FBI方面考虑到他的人身安全问题，向他提出了证人保护计划，厚厚的文件和新的身份信息已经办理妥当，只需要他最后一次签下黑羽快斗这个名字，那么一切将翻开新的一页，从全新的起点迈向一个全然陌生的未来。  
他盯着这份文件出神，出色的记忆力让看过一遍的他早已把所有条例熟记于心，但他显然还在犹豫。  
“怪盗基德怎么办？”  
“我们会联系各地警方，撤销对国际罪犯1412号的通缉。”  
“那就好。”他笑了笑，“不然我会很困扰的，总有人念着要把我抓进监狱。”说到此处，他好似回忆起什么甜蜜的过往来，弯了眉眼，一双好看的眼眸波光粼粼。  
“还有什么问题吗？”詹姆斯点了点桌上的文件，相当好说话地表示还有什么条件尽管提。  
他把文件退还给了詹姆斯，淡淡地笑道：“我想和你们签署一份工作合同，而不是这个。”

以他的能力，成为一名出色的、能够上天入地的特工简直轻而易举，拥有自身迅速变装，无需辅助工具变声的技能加持，他终于握起了重型武器和锋利的匕首，成为了一名正义的战士——他自己是如此定义的。  
在和FBI谈妥后，终于结束了漫长的保密协议期，他首先去见了寺井爷爷，交代了他失踪期间的始末，还有他未来的打算——他与FBI的联手他家里是知晓的，包括远在大洋彼岸的黑羽千影女士。寺井爷爷没有多说什么，别过头去擦了擦眼泪，在他陷入手忙脚乱的慌张无措之前笑着感慨，少爷长大了啊。  
最后他连同雇佣合同一齐签署了黑羽快斗的证人保护计划，FBI作为他的行动后盾无声无息地替他将黑羽快斗17岁的人生画上了休止符，并在他的授意下，把一套属于他的怪盗基德的行装葬在了黑羽盗一的身边。

（转）  
铃木次郎吉又发挑战书了。  
还相当阔绰地买下了头版头条，一如既往的自信张扬。  
江户川柯南一进教室就听见几个同学围在一起叽叽喳喳，他睁着半月眼非常无奈地发现铃木老头和基德的名字霸占了今天推特热门话题的榜首。这次的主角是从迪拜的拍卖行高价购回的钻石，一周后它将在铃木财团新竣工的大楼顶层展出。  
虽然美国民众的风气和日本很不一样，但对这位装模作样的月下魔术师的喜爱简直是只增不减。  
大家都在翘首以待基德的回函，甚至连他，不得不说也在隐约地期待着。  
不过事与愿违的是，所谓的激烈对决没有发生。展会如期进行，搜查二课十分谨慎地派遣了警力在现场部署，然而他们没能等来基德。  
至此以后，怪盗基德就像真的拥有了魔力消失了，再也没有出现在大家的视野中。  
他原以为他不会太在意，但屡次的走神让他意识到这个白衣怪盗无形之中还是在他心里留下了不可忽视的分量。他回忆起曾经好几次他目睹基德在月光下举起珠宝的那个动作，陷入沉思。  
所以，他这是找到了？  
他曾有过唐突的一问，理所应当地得到了十足防备的回应，他还是太看得起自己，真以为几次默契交锋后，这个本就站在对立阵营的人会对他掏心掏肺了。  
他感到有些懊恼，自己的身份和故事倒是被对面掌握得一清二楚，可自己却对他一无所知，如今这家伙只需要褪去那一袭招眼的白衣，就完全隐没在皎皎月色中了。  
似乎是笃定基德不再出现，一些伺机而动的犯罪分子闹过几次哭笑不得的乌龙，他们东施效颦般扮成白衣怪盗的样子，大张旗鼓地出现在众人视线中，而后被因为抓不到基德而格外意难平的中森警部迅速拿下。  
粉丝纷纷愤慨，说这群家伙简直是在盗用基德之名行不义之事，然后便在互联网上带起一波节奏——细数那些基德大人令人心动的名场面❤。  
这篇文章闹得太火，被翻译成好几种语言在各个社交媒体上流传，他慕名去看过一眼，那从字里行间快要满溢出来的倾慕和爱意快把他的牙都酸掉了，文章中的主角宛如天神下凡，各处围追堵截的警方人员看上去倒像被男神耍得团团转的跳梁小丑。  
他不自觉地笑了，似是回想起了他俩那几次算得上愉快的合作，皆是无一例外的默契无间。  
所以他觉得，假面下的那个人其实热忱又善良，如果他们不是以侦探和怪盗的身份相见，没准可以成为很好的朋友。

在他和服部往来消息的时候忽然想起这件事来，想到服部也许可以在警视厅帮忙查到一些消息，便随口提了一句，却不料对方噼里啪啦回了一堆中森银三现下升迁的事情。  
“等等，你说他干嘛？”  
“他是日本这边专门负责1412号抓捕的部门负责人，前段时间上面忽然通知说撤销了通缉令，他自然就闲下来咯，然后调任啦。”  
“撤销……？”  
“落网了吧，大概。”服部并不关注这些，轻描淡写地猜测道。  
怎么可能？他一愣。  
他自己也没料到，他对此的第一反应居然是质疑——那家伙怎么可能被抓？  
随即他自嘲地摇了摇头，似乎自己也把那人神化了，什么通天遁地无所不能？褪去怪盗的光环，那人和自己又有什么区别呢？肉体凡胎的普通人罢了。  
未等他回应，服部那边又发来一串消息：  
“你不说我差点忘了，之前佐藤警官还问我你是不是基德来着，他不会披着你的皮做了什么吧……”  
这个问题可就罄竹难书了，他哭笑不得地回忆了一番，问道：“除了罪犯落网还有没有别的可能撤销通缉令？”  
“也许是卧底？打个比方，卧底期间为了隐瞒身份不暴露，某些犯罪行为是被授权许可的，这就是通常所说的法律豁免权。毕竟他们只能尽量把牺牲可能性降为最低，但那不是零。这一点，你那些在日本公安和FBI的朋友应该深有体会吧。假设他是某刑事大案的卧底，加上没有伤过人的履历，偷东西简直不算什么大罪过，而且前段时间网上传得不是很火么？说他偷过的东西都还回去了，这也太可疑了吧，哪有罪犯像他这么做的……从卧底角度也讲不通啊，太高调了。”  
确实高调，每次出场都是里三层外三层的围观群众，就是不知道真的要治基德的罪，扰乱公共治安秩序需不需要算在内？他被自己的设想给逗笑了。  
“你的意思是说，卧底任务成功之后，这个身份也随之会被抹去，罪责也不会有了。”  
“嗯，不过我没见过这么花里胡哨的卧底，可能性不大。但如果从罪犯角度来看的话，从轻发落那就只有重大立功表现了，可这是落网之后的裁决，如果落网，通缉令自然没有用了，这不是又回到原点了嘛……当然，如果你不认为他会被警方抓住的话，这一点不成立。”  
两人前前后后纠结了半晌没能得出一个结论，毕竟他们所掌握的信息实在太少了，国际罪犯的档案又属于高级机密。服部高中毕业后承袭父业去读了警校，虽说假日会在警视厅实习，所能接触到的东西也非常片面有限。  
最后服部建议他去问问他在公安的朋友，也就是组织覆灭后恢复原身份回到公安部工作的降谷零先生。  
降谷零的工作虽然忙碌，但效率还是一如既往的高，不久后便给了他回执，只是语气听起来大为光火，说关于怪盗基德的事好像有FBI方面的掺和，他没能查到详细始末，需要更多时间。

不过这个答案对他来说已经足够。  
如果说之前还是猜测，那么现在他几乎是可以笃定了。  
他和他就像镜子的两面，也像光影交接的尽头，他们是如此相似，他们都被迫背负起了一段仇恨，在布满荆棘的成长路上踽踽独行，命运让他们交汇，在彼此对视的一刹那，他们都瞧见了对方灵魂里的迫不得已。  
那家伙在月光下找的，约莫就是属于怪盗基德的APTX4869解药了。

他开始养成一个习惯。  
去了美国以后，他的案件体质神奇地消失了，过起了久违的平凡学生的生活。闲来无事，他便会上网上找位于全球各地的魔术巡演，只要他没有课，看到有合适时间的演出就会去看。除了上课，这回他没有过多地和同学社交，毕竟心理年龄摆在那里，和同龄人维持相同的兴趣爱好是件令人疲倦的事。  
他敲击鼠标订好了下周在华盛顿的演出，演出的主角是最近才风靡全球的年轻魔术师，网路上一片鲜花与赞美。至于他为什么会用这种渠道去找一个人，也说不上有什么事实依据的推断，这种笃定只是来源于他的直觉——他觉得在万事休矣之后，那家伙应该很乐意成为一名光彩照人的魔术师。  
而且……他不知该如何形容这种感受，去看各式各样的巡演好像已经成为了生活的一部分。在周五上午最后一节课结束后，见他不慌不忙地收拾书包，他的同桌羡慕地撑着下巴问他：“江户川，这周又要出去玩吗？真好啊。”  
他只是微微一笑，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，瞧了眼时间，步履轻快地走出教室，同桌被家里管束得很严，放学后必须马上回家各种补习，能在学校多挨一秒是一秒，于是相当眼红他这种来去自如的生活方式，就像大人一样。

不得不说，这是一场很精彩的魔术秀，灯光效果和舞台布置都是超一流水平，这个新人一定会在这条道路上崭露头角，并光芒万丈地走下去。  
只是……  
他用食指和中指撑着太阳穴，脑海里又过了一遍方才的表演。  
总觉得还不够，如果是那家伙，也许还会做得更好，不，是一定能做得更好。  
就很奇怪，明明没有看过那人的正经表演，却就这样坚定不移地相信着，肯定着。

对于情感之事，他一直迟钝得要命，生理上的同龄人步入了青春期，一个个显得很躁动，几乎每周都要找各种理由办轰趴，场面几近鼎沸。  
在接连拒绝了好几个直白得有些过分的邀请之后，他发现自己还是没办法融入这种热情似火的社交场合，索性扎进书堆里，飞速跳了几级，每天都在忙着筹备各种考试。  
也许是美利坚这片土地天生的慕强心理，在他毫无保留地开始学习和考试后，大家对他尊敬敬仰起来了，把他供成了一座大神，自然没有人再会不识相地邀请他去参加乱七八糟的聚会。松了一口气之余，因为紧巴巴的时间表，让他少了很多机会像以前那样到处飞着看魔术巡演了。  
他忽然就觉得很不值。  
跳不跳级真的无所谓，但心理作用总是在无声无息地给他灌输无形的焦虑——他会像错过这几场演出一样错过那人。  
这种诡异的心理一直持续折磨着他，一直到他圣诞假期去伦敦的那天。  
他没想过会在异国他乡遇见熟人，显然对方也是这么想的，所以在他喊住降谷先生的时候，降谷零诧异又惊喜地说：“居然能在这里遇见你，还以为你在美国。”  
“我过来看演出的。”他从风衣的口袋里掏出已经被撕掉副券的门票晃了晃。  
没等他俩寒暄，他便目瞪口呆地看见从旁边的便利店走出来一个端着咖啡杯的高挑男人，不是别人，正是赤井秀一。  
他对于他们俩的印象还停留在见面就要吵架动辄打架的层面，眼下这样的神奇组合出现在他面前，让他怔愣了一秒钟。看见他这样的反应，倒是降谷零有些尴尬神色浮上面颊，指了指不远处灯火通明的商圈，问他要不要一起吃个饭。  
服务员收了菜单离开，降谷零从口袋里掏出手机，摆弄了一番而后把它推给了他：“本来想过段时间整理一下发到你邮箱的，今天碰到你了，就直接给你看了吧。”  
他迟疑地拿起手机，发现上面是一份档案，一个和工藤新一同龄的男生，名字是黑羽快斗。  
“这……”  
“怪盗基德。这个东西保密级别太高，我又不是相关事件的负责人，前几年根本没办法调出来，本来我都快忘了……还好找到了。说来也蛮神奇的，我第一眼看见他的照片，还以为是你。”  
在他看见那张酷肖自己的登记照的时候，他便了然了。  
“他就是用这个优势以我的名义蒙混过了好几次检查。”说到此处他不住莞尔。  
“说来真的很巧，在跟你同一年的时候他也被卷入了一个案子中，他用基德的证人身份给警方提供了很多重要的信息，所以后来撤销了对他的通缉。”  
“那他现在……”他还在微笑，却看见降谷的表情忽然凝重了下来。  
“很抱歉。”  
降谷伸出手划了一下屏幕，一张白纸黑字盖了医院公章的死亡证明跳了出来。  
“他受了重伤，在中央病院的ICU住了64天之后去世了。”  
他感觉一瞬间所有的血都轰然涌进了脑子里，霎时浑身冰凉，后脑勺那道缝了十四针的伤口此刻居然又剧烈地疼了起来。  
14床。  
那道他半梦半醒中听见的尖锐鸣叫声又在耳膜深处响起。  
一直沉默着倚着喝水看他俩说话的赤井秀一忽然扭头问降谷：“这是你们那边的所有资料了么？”  
“怎么了？”降谷不解地反问。  
赤井秀一明显是看出了他情绪骤然的波动，敲了敲桌子，试图抓回他的注意力。  
“你冷静一下，他没有死，他申请了证人保护计划，现在在为FBI工作。”  
简直难以想象数秒之间情绪大起大落是什么样的感受，他只觉那只攥住他心脏的无形的手忽然就松开了，窒息感和疼痛如同一场幻觉，他深吸了一口气，用手抵住太阳穴，苦笑道：“我真是不想再遭遇一遍这样的事了。”  
降谷零的反应比他还大：“你怎么不早说？！”  
赤井秀一无辜道：“我以为你知道。”  
然后降谷零忙着向他道歉，他摘下眼镜扔在桌上，懊恼地抱住头，用手挡住了眼角已经控制不住溢出来的泪水，他连声说没关系，旋即就沉默了，直到热腾腾的餐点被端上来，他面色凝重地凝视着面前的蔬菜汤，然后他发现自己醒悟了一件事。

（合）  
江户川柯南16岁那年，他拿到了东京大学的offer，也是这漫长的九年以来，他第一次决定回到日本。  
行装不算多，他只预备拉一个半人高的行李箱去机场。父母去了南半球，他一个人把纽约的家收拾了一番，宅子从里到外打扫过一遍，盖上布单，忙活了大半天，最后汗流浃背地坐在行李箱上，又觉得身上躁得不舒服，从已经打包好的行李里面翻出换洗衣物出来洗澡。  
淋浴头的热水浇灌在他头顶时，他才意识到他好像正在无意识地拖延着什么。  
那年的圣诞，赤井秀一最后只是告诉他，黑羽快斗正在执行一个非常重要的任务，具体细节并不详，会持续到何时也不知晓，而且根据FBI的报告显示，他的活动区域根本不在亚洲。  
所以回东京并不会和他撞上，况且这人一人千面，又已经舍弃了黑羽快斗的身份，现在活成了何种样子，都不得而知。  
可是从胃底泛起的淡淡焦虑到底是因何而起呢？  
他把冰箱里最后剩的牛奶倒进锅里，准备热一遍后喝掉，企图借用此举平复一下无端起伏的心情。  
不一会奶锅便沸腾起来，咕噜噜地冒着泡，他拧上阀门，两臂撑在大理石流理台上，纤长的手指正敲着天然气灶台的台面。  
他在思考。

少年侦探团升上了帝丹高中，换上了他熟悉的校服，许是进入青春期的缘故，吉田步美刚一看见他，便十分羞赧地把头扭了过去，他有些无奈地笑了笑。这么多年过去了，不知道她是在为曾经直率的喜欢而羞愧还是始终对他的突然离开意难平。  
江户川柯南把手从裤兜里拿出来，朝三个并肩走出校门的高中生挥了挥手。  
小岛元太拍了拍他的肩膀，用不输儿时的大嗓门道：“柯南，回来都不告诉我们一声！”  
他只是笑。  
圆谷光彦敏锐地感知到吉田的别扭，挠了挠后脑勺，问道：“柯南你这次是回来度假还是……？”  
“我回来上学的。”他柔声回答，面对这三个孩子，他总是有充分的耐心。  
“是、是帝丹吗？会和我们同班不？”吉田绞着手指，好奇最后战胜了别扭。  
“是东大。”他笑着说。  
三个高中生皆惊叹。  
他笑意更深，心说还好他们不知道灰原在国外的骄人成绩，不然，他区区一个16岁的本科生算得了什么。  
这些年他见过的溢美之词实在过于多了，他扒了扒额前的刘海，想转移他们的话题：“这些先不提啦，我们去吃个饭吧。”  
一路上小岛不停地说他们加入的侦探社的所见所闻，吉田也放开了，只是还不太敢和他的目光撞上，反而是圆谷一直摸着下巴在打量他。  
“怎么了吗？”他对别人的视线一向敏感。  
“真的很像啊……”他听见圆谷喃喃道。  
终究还是避不开这个话题，他认命地叹了口气。  
他以为他要说工藤新一，毕竟摘掉眼镜，就算他现在的头发比以前略长了许，但毫无疑问还是工藤新一的样子。  
“那个，你们觉得呢？”圆谷扭过头去问他的两个伙伴，四个人停在了人行道旁，小岛和吉田竟也安安静静地上下打量起他来了。  
大概过了五六秒，他终于感到了不自在，干巴巴地说：“如果你说新一哥哥的话……”  
“柯南你知道吗，去年这边开了一家非常好吃的蛋糕店，就在阿笠博士家的附近，我们经常把聚会的地方选在那儿……它的店主，和你真的好像哦。”圆谷打断了他的话，这样说道，另外两个纷纷赞同似的地点了点头。

“你、你说谁？”  
他愣住了，要不是他对自己的长相还有点自信，接二连三地被人说和谁谁谁长得像，绝对会颓丧地以为自己是个无可救药的大众脸。  
但他不会。  
这个世界上只有两个和自己五官轮廓出奇相似的人，一个是九年前被埋葬在米花町墓地的他自己；还有一个就是……  
“那家店在哪？”  
圆谷被他的反应吓了一跳，重复了一遍地址，犹犹豫豫地说：“本来今天我们也打算去那儿的，但以为你不爱吃甜食，就……”  
“没关系，我们现在就去吧。”他毫不犹豫地转了个身，心脏久违地开始了雀跃，就像预告函的暗语在指尖跳动，月光铺散开来，然后他奔跑、他追逐，他穷尽所能地想将他的宿敌绳之以法的那些夜晚。

进门的时候，他特意走在了最后，隔着反射阳光的明晃晃的玻璃门，他已经看见了穿着白衬衫系棕色围裙的人正笑眯眯地替三人组拉开门，沉着声和他们打招呼，嗓音磁性而蛊惑人心，抑扬顿挫间，正是怪盗基德的常用语调。  
“咦？”  
他把手往裤兜里一插，大摇大摆地踏了进去，于是他便在特等席瞧见了黑羽快斗一瞬间没来得及收敛的惊讶和喜悦，紧接着黑羽从善如流地朝他眨了眨眼，把他们引导到最常坐的座位上，戏很足地问少年侦探团：“看来这次来了新朋友呢。”  
三个人七嘴八舌地向他介绍着他——“江户川柯南，别看他才16岁，已经考上大学了哦！超——厉害！”  
“噗。”黑羽是为数不多知晓他真实身份的人之一，听见这句“别看他才16岁”实属好笑，他嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，用眼神传递了一个“谨言慎行”的意思。黑羽把菜单递给他，扭头问另外三个是不是还是老样子，然后忽然凑到他身边，笑意不减：“柯南君呢？”  
这好像还是他头一回唤他的名字，以前总是拖长音调左一个侦探又一个侦探的，陡然拉进距离间他闻见了他身上清淡的香水味道，耳廓登时染了酡红。  
待他抬眸和他视线相撞的时候，他才知晓这点近距离根本算不上什么，前少女杀手怪盗基德酝酿着究极大招，他嘴唇微动，一张一合，那分明就是“新一”的口型。  
就如烟火绽放在他脑海里，心脏不受控制地乱撞，他红着一张脸怔怔地看向他，半晌才反应过来要点单。  
他一只手掩面，一只手随便点了一个，“就这个吧。”

他变了很多，但他没有这样评判他的立场，工藤新一好像从未真正了解过黑羽快斗，兵荒马乱的那一年，两个人的交流都在昏暗的夜色中，还有假面掩映，黑羽快斗到底是什么样的人，只在少有的几次极其放松的相处中，他有幸从中窥得一二。  
但他这样子肯定不是本貌，不然圆谷也不需要盯着他这么久才觉得他俩有些相像，可是要说他到底改变了些什么，他又说不出来。  
黑羽快斗和他一样戴了眼镜，只是款式略有不同，刘海撩了一部分上去，应该是防止挡到视线，用非常可爱的夹子夹住了。托方才近距离接触的福，他看清了夹子上是一只卡通粉白兔子，他一边回忆一边把视线投在店里的一个服务员身上——大学生，在这兼职，是个爱好二次元的女孩……在他目光已经大喇喇地注视人家半分钟后，终于被同桌伙伴强行唤回神。  
小岛冲他暧昧地挤眉弄眼：“柯南你还是爱这样直白地打量人啊。”  
“是啊，人家都不好意思了哦。”圆谷也在一旁搭腔。  
他这时才反应过来她已经朝这边看了过来，面色绯红，他脸上刚褪下去的热度复又升上来了，他充满歉意地朝她点了点头，面对伙伴的揶揄，他也百口莫辩。  
他总不能说只想知道那个发夹的主人是谁吧，只能默认热情的美利坚文化潜移默化地影响到了他。  
话题从这一刻开始偏离，他们开始围绕着恋爱八卦进行，不依不饶地问他有没有遇见漂亮的异国美女追求他，说了没有似乎还不信似的，反反复复地纠结着这个问题，直到黑羽快斗端着饮料和蛋糕走过来，嘴角一丝看戏的笑容，他知道他一定是听见了。  
“柯南君长得这么好看，肯定有很多人追。”而且不满足于看戏，他还要添油加醋。  
“过奖了，彼此彼此。”他挂起久违的半月眼，心照不宣地回应了疑似自夸的发言。  
他一躬身把拿铁放在了他的面前，上面是精致的拉花，还插了一块画着怪盗基德简笔头像的巧克力。  
“哇！怪盗基德！这是新出的款吗？以前没见过诶！”吉田一眼就瞥见了这个小花样，一脸憧憬地说，“好怀念啊，基德大人已经好久都没有出现了。”  
三人围了过来对着他的咖啡杯议论起那个消失已久的魔术师与国际大盗，复又追着去问黑羽能不能给他们也来一份这样的巧克力。  
黑羽花里胡哨的说法还挺多，一言以蔽之就是这是还在口味实验阶段的款，还没有投入售卖，而柯南是他挑中的试验者，至于为什么，眼缘不需要讲道理。  
最后他左手握着点单记录用的笔在手里转了个花样，留下他们遗憾的叹息声，走回了后厨。  
巧克力放得并不牢固，正在说话间沿着泡泡拉花往下滑，此时已经有一半淹没进了咖啡中，还剩基德的礼帽还在外面。  
他用搅拌的小汤匙把巧克力捞了起来，下面的图案已经被高温融化了，就像被烈焰灼烧过一样。  
他不禁想起资料里看到的当年黑羽快斗被送进医院时的伤情。那一定很痛吧，除掉他有印象的那次抢救，早于这次以前还有过一次心跳骤停，触目惊心的抢救记录白纸黑字，用冰冷的医学词汇、毫无感情的叙述性语言描绘着一个生命正在生死关头的来回挣扎。  
现在这样简直是再好不过的结局了。  
他还没意识到他这个结论下得为时过早。

第二天并不是休息日，吃完甜品喝完饮料，随便聊了会日常之后，三人组抱怨连连依依不舍地一个个离开了。他放松地往椅背上一靠，看见黑羽双手抱臂走到他桌前，坐到了他的对面。  
他们都在等着这一刻。  
“黑羽快斗。”  
这还是他们头一回这样毫无遮拦地面对面交流，他先开了口，喊了他的名字，旋即又有些犹豫地问：“现在是叫这个吗？”  
黑羽没有回答这个问题，笑了起来：“名侦探了解到什么程度了？”  
“只是一些浮于表面的，”他无意识地敲着杯沿，指甲与瓷制器皿碰撞出清脆的声响。“证人保护计划和FBI。”  
“已经够多了，我还怕你直接把我忘了呢，我很感动。”黑羽垂眸，凝视着他的手指，笑容不减。  
“总要搞清楚究竟是哪个可恶的家伙在我眼皮子底下溜走了这么多次吧？”  
黑羽快斗哈哈大笑，一双眼睛亮晶晶的：“说起来名侦探放走了我很多次呢，不然也许我没有机会逍遥法外到现在呀。”  
他颇有些不好意思地挠了挠脸颊，似乎是想辩驳一下，但他看见黑羽伸手把头顶的发夹取了下来，放在桌上，很随意地扒拉了一下刘海，然后轻描淡写地说感觉你好像很在意这个？摘下来好了。  
这么敏锐的吗？他挑了挑眉，被震惊了一下——往往都是他窥破真相，头回被人抢先命中所想。  
黑羽快斗掐去了一些需要保密的部分，简单地跟江户川柯南说了说这些年执行的任务，凭借自身变装潜伏水平、优越记忆力和学习能力，他的卧底生涯精彩得可以和一部好莱坞电影媲美。  
两年前刚结束完手头九死一生的惊险任务，上面给了他非常丰厚的抚恤金和奖金，然后他请了长假，换了新的身份回到了日本，这次他选择叫回黑羽快斗。  
“说真的，当年听闻工藤新一的死讯，把我吓坏了，我拿到权限后第一件事就是查江户川柯南的户籍。”  
他不禁失笑，回想起那天降谷零一脸凝重地把死亡证明推给他看就心有余悸：“我也吓了一跳……”  
聊了一会，黑羽站起来朝他鞠了一个十分熟悉的绅士礼，左手伸出来递在他面前：“要不要一起出去走走顺带吃点东西？”  
他也跟着站了起来，迟疑着要不要把手搭上去，又觉得牵着手过分暧昧，黑羽应该是看出他的犹豫了，相当从容地把手抬高往他肩上一揽。约莫已经是成年人的关系，黑羽比他高了半个头，这个动作做得极其自然，他霎时被那股令人沉迷的香氛味道环绕，一瞥眼看见方才被他打量的服务生小姐正捂着嘴笑嘻嘻地目送他们出门。  
“店……没关系的吗？”  
“我是老板呀，偶尔溜溜号有什么关系？”他朝他眨了眨眼。

他原以为两个相当于“头回见面”的人相处起来会相当生疏，起码不会像现在这般熟络。事实上他顾虑太多了，他们之间那股彼此交锋时就显现的、一个眼神就能完成沟通的默契是随着身份改变而无法磨灭的。  
“其实，我一直很介意一件事情。”走了半路，他还是耐不住了。  
“没有什么好介意的，知无不言。”  
“你的手……”他敏锐地看见黑羽的笑容有那么一瞬间的僵硬，便笃定了语气：“你以前和我一样是右利手吧？为什么现在改用左手了？是受伤了吗？”  
FBI怎么会无缘无故的发抚恤金以及批长假，只有可能是黑羽快斗没有从那次号称九死一生的任务里全身而退，加上他从进店起一直在默默观察黑羽的动作，凡是能一只手完成的工作绝对不会用右手去做，登时他有了不太好的推断。  
“真不愧是——”  
“这种时候就不用夸我了吧？”他有些严肃地打断了他的话，把手摊开伸到他的面前，“让我看看。”  
一瞬间他们的角色和在店里的时候对换了。  
黑羽怔然，但也没拒绝，顺从地把手搭了上去，掌心向上。  
天色渐暗，视线并不算特别好，但他还是看见了横贯在掌心上的一道疤痕，肉芽瘢痕组织覆盖了曾经细密的掌纹，他垂下头，用另一只手细细地抚过去，感受着略显粗糙的痕迹。  
手的主人被他这样一轻抚，像过电似的抖了一下，虽然动作很轻，还是被他捕捉到了，他忽然发现自己这样的动作有些太逾矩了，抬头准备撒开时，那只搭在自己掌心的手反握过来，紧紧地扣住了他。  
此刻两个人的距离极近，隔着眼镜，他看见黑羽快斗垂眸凝视着他的眼神温柔得要命。  
“新一，你这是在心疼我吗？”  
工藤新一这个名字是有什么魔咒吗？为什么两次被眼前这个人喊出来的时候，他都只觉呼吸凝滞心如擂鼓？  
他的手被他握住挣脱不得，又离得如此近，是只要他们其中一个不管是谁再拉进一点，就可以吻上的距离。  
不远处十字路口传来一声尖锐的鸣笛，紧接着是刺耳的刹车，伴随着惊叫，晚高峰熙熙攘攘的行人和有序的车流一瞬间被塞住，就像和谐的曲子中突然加入了一连串突兀的高音。  
骚乱一瞬间打破了他俩之间氤氲的暧昧气氛，本能使然，他们几乎是同一时间就将注意力移了过去，在完成这个下意识的动作后，黑羽很无奈地笑了起来。  
“怎……？”他有些莫名地看着他。  
“不愧是名侦探啊，案件体质什么的。”  
他也被逗笑了，哭笑不得道：“搞什么……哪来的传说……”  
“要去看看吗？”  
他往那边走了一步，而后停下了。  
“算了。”  
他指了指他的手：“有影响到正常生活吗？”  
“尚在复健中，医生说没有多少成把握，不过我看还行。”黑羽低头瞧了瞧自己，好似不太在意一般，“我现在左手用得很熟练啦，没什么问题的。”  
是真的不在意么？  
一股怜惜的情绪如同潮水在他心头泛滥。这是一双本该属于魔术师的手。  
还有一个等着他大发光彩的舞台，在某个地方静默地等待着他，也许等不到了。

“我有……试图找过你。”他压抑住喉间的酸意，略微艰涩地开口，身边的人好奇地看过来，他便继续道：“我却发现我对你的了解几乎为零，这种感觉就像是遇到了前所未有的难题，而且还因为缺乏已知条件变得无解。就像一个无头苍蝇一样，让人很不爽，也很焦虑。  
“我去看过很多场魔术表演，也在暗地里拆穿过他们无数的花样，我企图从他们身上找到你的影子，但很遗憾。”  
他一直低着头轻声说着，没有注意到身边人的神情从惊讶逐渐转变为欣悦，他有些紧张，肾上腺素在飙升，微凉的夜风轻柔地驱散了他的赧然。  
黑羽摘下了他的眼镜，他的话戛然而止，此刻他们默契地静默了，他又被那股温柔的、令人陶醉的气息笼罩住。  
“你会找到我的，因为我会为你而来。”  
黑羽的手指轻轻抚过他的耳廓，揽过他细瘦的脖颈，衔着笑容，虔诚地吻了他。  
他阖上眼帘，咽下了那句毋需多言的告白。

这才是最好的结局。

FIN


End file.
